A Hero's Last Breath
by TheJadeHuntress
Summary: The story of Hollyleaf's final night in the Clans and how she saves Ivypool's life in her last plea for forgiveness. Rated K plus for violence. One-shot.
The moon shines down on my face as I race towards the moors. A winding scent trail mingles with the smell of slimy peat. My black fur is spiked with dried blood, and suddenly I see three cats fighting outside the gorse bushes. One of them screeches, horribly familiar. The figure is being driven back, towards the line of thorns on the border. The earth shakes with the rhythm of my pawsteps, leaning towards the trio. A bramble wraps around my claws, and I trip, watching in terror as a fourth cat races to join the battle.

Pain erupts around my leg but I continue, desperately racing for the thorns. By now I can hear the threats, the growls being directed at the she-cat trapped. The tabby tom, the leader, lunges at her. The other two toms hold her down. A scream erupts from my throat and I barrel through the brambles as his long, sharp claws rip flesh.

"What?" The tabby yowls in surprise and meets me with a startled swipe. I dodge easily and lash out at the spiky furred tom. Time slows down. The silver she-cat takes on the scarred white tom and the spiky furred tom. I lunge at the tabby and he eaps on my back. Twisting midair, we both land with our claws in each others' sides. He ends up on top, fangs mere whiskers from my throat.

Blue eyes like chips of ice stare into mine. "Thistleclaw, Snowtuft, hold her down," he hisses. I writhe in pain. The white tom, Snowtuft, smiles triumphantly. The tabby snarls. Both of my captors turn their heads to watch him unsheathe his claws and slice at the cornered she-cat's throat. Their holds release, barely. I take the chance and throw myself at the tabby, taking the swipe for the she-cat. Blood drips down, soaking my chest fur.

Vaguely I see the silver she-cat chase off the dark tabby. Rip into Snowtuft's throat. Chase Thistleclaw away. The dark crimson liquid continues to stream down my fur. Eventually she returns, panting. My limbs feel like lead, dragging me down. The she-cat whispers my name.

Footsteps from the clearing entrance. My Clanmate turns, meeting the cat with hisses. _ShadowClan._ After a brief interrogation, she lets him enter. Words flow from their mouths, worried.

Leaves tear at my pelt as they drag me towards the forest border. My tensed muscles relax as we cross into my Clan's territory. The wind whips around my ears, cutting through fur and chilling me to the bone.

A gray she-cat yelps, "Someone's coming! They're hurt!" Paws patter the muddy ground and then I hear the same voice greet my bearers. "Tigerheart! Ivypool!" We all enter the ThunderClan camp, and the wind immediately cuts out. I release an involuntary sigh as a tabby and white she-cat rushes over and treats my stomach wounds frantically. My earlier medicine cat training flows back to me. _Tansy. Marigold. Dock. Cobweb._ Other herbs are scattered around her paws. Suddenly I can feel my nurse's shock as she discovers my neck wound.

"Hollyleaf! No!" Her paws press on the wound, desperately, trying to stop the blood. My brother watches, his sightless blue eyes sparkling with clarity.

He speaks gently. My blood mother stops, fur ruffled and body shaking. I try to rasp out some words, but it only produces a cough. My second try is better. "Leafpool... I forgive you..." I begin to cough again, spattering blood. Ivypool's sister stands tall at the hollow entrance, her ears pricked.

"The next wave is coming." The Clan readies itself, ignoring me and my mother.

"Leafpool..." I am disgusted and scared at how shaky my voice is. The pain is getting to me now.

The tabby she-cat's eyes brim with pain. "Shhhh..."

I want to yowl that I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I don't deserve your love. Ashfur didn't deserve to die. I killed him. Blood rushes through my head, disrupting my thoughts.

* * *

I'm sorry Lionblaze and Jayfeather for not telling you I was alive. I'm sorry Brambleclaw that you thought I was yours. I'm sorry Squirrelflight for letting you think you deserved my hatred. I'm sorry Leafpool for ignoring my own mother. I'm sorry Ashfur, for killing you I'm cold blood. I'm sorry Crowfeather. Fallen Leaves, for never returning. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. The words want to tumble from my aching jaws, but they won't respond.

* * *

Unwillingly my eyes flutter close. No matter how hard I try, they will not open. Leafpool wails. _No! I'm still alive!_ Cats swirl around me in battle. I feel paws drag me against the cold stone wall of the hollow next to the medicine den. A cold nose brushes my side. Instinctively I know it is Crowfeather. Then another touch. Fallen Leaves. _Please forgive me._

The thought consumes all others.

 _Forgive me. Forgive me. Forgive me. Forgiveme. Forgiveme. Forgivemforgivemeforgiveme._

Then the darkness consumes me and the last thing I see before the shadows take me is Hawkfrost, pinned beneath Brambleclaw's paws as my adopted father's sharp silver claws tear out his brother's neck.


End file.
